A Little Moment
by Emmylia
Summary: The Potter clan shares little moments with the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape over the years.
1. Harry's Moment

**_A Little Moment _**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Ohayo! Heheh this is just a one-shot that's been on my mind for a bit. It's not connected to any of my fanfics but it refused to die. So here it is! ^^ I've been very nice to Snape in my stories of course, cuz I hated that he had to die and that's how we find out he's actually a good guy. Pft, what a load! Wah! Well anyway, enough babbling. All characters are J.K. Rowling's and that's how it always will be. Enjoy!_**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

On days like this Harry was glad he had accepted those two portraits given to him by McGonagall. He had at first felt it awkward to hang them up in his study but then after a few weeks it had become a regular thing to come into this room and sit in front of them, his eyes focused on one or the other. Sometimes the subjects would be there and other times he'd have to summon them. But they were always happy to speak to him--in their own ways of course.

"Potter you look like a sulky child." Came the cold snide voice that still irked his younger inner child. Harry however, was a grown man of thirty-six, and could easily smother that inner child's wish to snap back at the Potions Master.

"Well considering I just sent Al off on the train, is it any big wonder?" Harry replied and the man cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ah so young Albus will be there soon?" Harry smiled at the old wizard with his twinkling blue eyes that had appeared in his throne-like chair.

"Yes and I suspect James will be seeing you soon." Harry said, remembering the bright orange flash that he was sure was a package of some sort of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ginny had been too busy fussing with Al this morning to notice and Harry had just smirked indulgently when James had caught him looking.

"Another Potter off in Hogwarts." Severus muttered, pulling a book from somewhere and flicking it open. "I fear for the old castle."

"Ah James isn't that bad." Harry laughed and leaned back in his chair. "He didn't act so bad last year did he?"

"Well considering his namesakes you have to admit Harry, Severus has a right to worry." Albus said with a chuckle. Harry grinned wider.

Severus snorted and closed his eyes in an attempt to hide his eyeroll. "James Sirius...what a name." He muttered. Over the years he'd retained the ability to sound like a git but not the ability to continue acting like one. At least not now, or so Harry liked to think.

"He'll mellow out in a few years just like my dad." Harry replied then winced, with a quick look at Severus who merely gave him a very disbeliving look. But there was no malice in it so Harry relaxed.

"Of course. I daresay James would have been delighted with young James." Albus replied with a laugh and a sigh. Harry nodded, feeling his dad would have loved his grandson.

"Though there is no denying Potter would have had a fit when he discovered his second grandson shared a name with a Slytherin." Severus added, looking very nonchalant but Harry had learned to read the man over the nineteen years since he'd first hung the portrait in the study.

"Yeah probably." Harry grinned then shrugged his shoulders. "Of course he'd probably have had a fit if he knew we got along so well."

"I wager he's stamping his foot like a grumpy child whenever we converse." Severus said, his eyes alight with relish at the idea of James Potter acting like a spoiled brat. Harry laughed again.

"I bet Al will end up in Slytherin." Harry said now, his head on his fist as he leaned to the side. Both Albus and Severus looked at him with questioning gazes. "He was worried about that you know? Worried that we'd all shun him if he ended up in Slytherin. So I told him someting I haven't told James or Lily."

"Which was?" Severus prodded when the silence had gone on longer than his curiosity cared for. Harry smiled softly.

"That I was almost Sorted into Slytherin all those years ago." Severus's face betrayed his shock. "I was. The Hat told me I could be great and Slytherin would help me. But I'd heard so many bad things about that house, and the fact Voldemort was from there. Also the fact that Draco was a total prat and I definitely decided I'd rather be in any house other than his." Harry snorted. For all the good that had done either of them. But that was the past and Harry much preferred the present, where he and Draco had repaired some damages and were very close these days. Not as close as Ron and Harry of course, but they were on first name basis and often met up in pubs with their friends. It was tense sometimes but then again things had been tense between Harry and Draco since that first meeting. "I told him the Hat would let him choose if he was really worried about it. And that if he did end up in Slytherin, then it would have gained an excellent student. I told him it didn't matter to us where he ended up though."

"And did that soothe young Al?" Albus asked, his eyes sparkling and Harry nodded.

"A bit. But I think the other thing I said to him was also helpful."

"And what was that?" Harry smirked and turned to look at Severus who was trying to pretend he wasn't really interested.

"I said, 'Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.' Which is really the truth." Harry said, chuckling a little as Severus nearly dropped his book.

Although they'd come to have a good relationship over the years, Harry had never outright said anything like that about Severus's character. The Potion Master and Headmaster blinked slowly, as if afraid he was dreaming.

"Ah so Al knows he has nothing to fear." Albus said, nodding and smiling at Harry. Harry rubbed at his scar with a faint smile this time.

"Nothing to fear except James telling embarrassing stories about him." Harry amended and the three men shared a laugh.

It was a little surreal Harry had to admit, to be seated here, talking to the portraits of two Headmasters who had kept many secrets which they'd revealed only after death. Yet Harry was grateful for them. It was thanks to both of them that Harry was here now, thirty-six years old and brightly looking towards the future. It was thanks to them that he could stand with his family and revel in happiness. And it was thanks to them that Harry had become what he was today, even if when he was younger he had not acknowledged it.

"Dad!" Lily called and ran into the study, crawling into Harry's lap. "Oh! Hello!" She greeted the two Headmasters who smiled at her. "Dad! You promised to take me and Hugo to Uncle George's shop! Remember?"

"I did? When did I promise that?"

"Last week when we visited Grandma." Lily said pouting at him. Harry laughed and stood up, placing her on his hip with ease.

"Well then Harry, we shall speak to you later." Albus said and waved to Lily who waved back.

Severus took a moment then he smirked a small smirk and inclined his head to Harry who did the same. "I will inform you when James makes something explode." Severus said. Harry grinned.

"I'll look forward it it." Harry replied before leaving the study just as the man left his portrait to return to the Headmistress's office. He had naughty children to sneer at and some new ideas to turn over in his mind.

"Dad?" Lily asked as Harry took her downstairs, past the place where once a portrait of a screaming woman had rested. He'd blasted the damn wall to pieces many years ago and to his extreme delight had found it had actually worked in smashing the portrait.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like talking to those pictures?" Lily wondered as she was set down in the kitchen while Harry grabbed her cloak and some Floo powder.

"Because they often give me bits of advice." Harry replied then grinned. "And sometimes I just like messing with that greasy git."

Lily gasped at the word git but Harry laughed and scooped her up, kissed her cheek as he stood in the fireplace and threw down the emerald powder while reciting Ron and Hermione's address.

* * *

**_I hope this is a good little snippet. I don't know where it came from but like previously stated it refused to die. So arigato for reading! ^^. _**


	2. Albus's Moment

**_A Little Moment_**

**_---------------_**

**_*Lily Green*_**

**_(Albus's Moment)_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_Ohayo once again! Hehehe I had to add to this One-Shot because once I had Harry's moment other moments kept popping into existence. It's like an attack of plot bunnies. ^^ oh well, I've learned to just go with the flow. So please enjoy Albus's Moment!_**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

Fourteen year old Albus Potter sighed as he wandered in their home for some place to just have a quiet moment and think. Without even noticing he entered the Headmasters' Study--as he liked to call it. He sighed as the overly-loud sounds of the Christmas party downstairs faded and left him in blessed darkness and silence.

With a flick of his wand he lit the lights and settled into the largest and comfiest armchair in the room then curled up and began reading the new Potions book his dad had gotten him for Christmas. True he wasn't technically supposed to have it until tomorrow but Harry had understood the look on his son's face. He'd grabbed the present from under the large tree and then pulled Albus aside, letting him open it and then promising him to keep everyone from going after him. Albus smiled as he turned the crisp new page. His father understood him so well.

"Reading Potter?" Albus blinked and turned to look at the portrait of Headmaster Snape. Severus saw it was Albus and winced a little. Lily-green eyes stared right back at him. He turned his eyes away. "Ah, Albus." He said evenly. "Why aren't you downstairs with the rest of your brood?" Severus asked, examining a vial from a set on the table next to him.

"They're too loud sometimes." Albus replied finally. Usually Snape ignored him whenever he came in here without Harry. "Uncle George just came out with a new line of fireworks and Hugo and Lily went crazy with them. So Dad gave me my book and let me wander off. He knows I like being alone sometimes." Snape nodded and set the vial down to stir something in a cauldron that Albus was sure hadn't been there before.

"Yes, Weasleys don't often treasure the gift of solitude." Severus said with a curl of his lip. Albus just smiled and went back to his book. For a while silence prevailed as Severus continued to work on his potion and Albus continued to read about them.

"Has James been more agreeable?" Severus asked suddenly. Albus jumped at the man's voice but then relaxed in his chair, looking at Severus with intelligent eyes. Severus had to look away from them. They were too much...too much like _Hers_ when they shined like that.

"Did you have something to do with that?" Albus asked, a bright smile curling his lips. "Yes he has been. He's not so bad when he's not trying to impress the world." Albus rolled his eyes. "Of course, considering he found the Maurauder's Map first he still feels he can lord it over me." Albus sighed in a fond way that showed just how much he cared for his sometime's arrogant brother. "Dad says he's a lot like our Grandpa James."

"Oh yes. Which is why I had to put a stop to it." Severus replied then blinked slowly as if not sure how those words came out of his mouth. Albus smiled nonetheless.

"Well Mum's happy at least. James was really starting to act like a pompous toerag." Severus blinked slowly again then began to laugh. Albus was shocked. He'd never made Snape laugh before. "Er...what?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Severus was finally able to look him fully in the eyes and smirk. Not his cold smirk, but that warm smirk that Harry had once commented on. Severus looked like he was really happy.

"Your grandmother once said that about your grandfather." Severus finally said. "The look in your eyes was not the same, but similar."

"Everyone talks about our eyes." Albus noted suddenly, intent on learning why now that Snape was in a good mood. "They say we have Lily's eyes." Albus added, looking puzzled yet pleased.

Severus settled into his chair and relaxed, still staring into Albus's eyes. "Well they were very unique Albus. Lily's eyes...I have only ever seen their like on your and your father's faces. They were warm and caring, never hard. They could be mind you, but rarely was there ever coldness or harshness in them." Albus smiled and placed his chin on his folded hands. He liked this side of Snape.

"Dad said you liked her a lot." Albus asked tentatively, wondering how much he could get out of this man. Severus froze for a moment and Albus was certain he'd pushed too much. But then Severus shifted and relaxed again.

"I did. I loved Lily with every fiber of my being. I have loved her since the day we met I believe." Severus stared unseeingly for a second then turned to Albus, watching those green eyes as they closed in thought.

"Can you tell me about her?" Albus asked. Severus stared down at him.

"Hasn't your father told you?"

"Of course. But Dad's her son. He won't see her like you do." Albus explained. "I like getting as much perspective as possible." He added, curling up and preparing for the story.

Severus Snape looked down at those Lily-green eyes and gave in. "Where shall I start?"

"How about your first meeting?"

------

Harry entered the study an hour later to find Albus curled up on the armchair, his new book balanced on the other arm. Severus was slowly stirring a potion, but Harry noticed those onyx eyes would travel to his son every now and then.

"He's your spitting image Potter." Severus said softly as Harry brushed back the bangs from the unmarked forehead.

"Mm yeah. But he's more like my Mum don't you think?" Harry smiled softly as he gently roused his son from sleep. He didn't need to look at Snape to see that the man was smirking and nodding. He just knew these things by now.

"G'night Sev." Albus slurred sleepily as he ws led out. Harry stiffled the laugh, but couldn't hide the light from his own Lily-green eyes as Severus spluttered over the sudden shortening of his name.

* * *

**_Arigato for reading! I hope you like! _**


	3. James's Moment

**_A Little Moment_**

**_---------------_**

**_*Marauder*_**

**_(James's Moment)_**

**_---------------_**

**_By: Emmylia (Nuali Aikyo)_**

**_I can't stop these little moments from coming into my head! Gah! But I'm glad it's gotten such a good reception! ^^ Thank you! I hope you enjoy James's Moment! _**

**_All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I just made up the scenario. _**

**_------------------------------------------------_**

"This thing is amazing." Thirteen year old James Sirius Potter said as he lay in his father's private study and stared down at the Marauder's Map. "How come Dad didn't give me this before?"

"Perhaps, my boy, he felt it was not yet time for the return of the Marauder's?" James jumped at the sudden words from Albus Dumbledore who was sitting in his seat along and unsticking two lemon drops. Severus slid into his own portrait a moment later and scowled at James. James looked exactly like his grandfather. Those brown eyes could have been Potter's hazel. Though the hair was far more tame, which James had his mother to thank for.

"The Marauder's?" James asked, eyes wide with delight as the light of mischief filled them. "So this is really their Map!?"

"Yes my dear boy it is." Albus chuckled as he watched James sit up and scan his eyes over the parchment again.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." James's lips pulled into a devious smile. "Prongs was my granddad right?"

"Indeed he was." Albus replied. Severus just snorted viciously but kept his nose buried in his book. James frowned at the Potions Master.

"And _he_ really hated him, didn't he?" James asked jerking his head in Severus's direction.

Albus laughed then. "How like your father, James." James blinked. "He too used to show much disdain whenever Severus was mentioned in a conversation." James's mouth popped open.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Dad loves him!" Severus choked then which caused more laughter from the silver haired old man.

"Potter in no way loves me." Severus spit out making James scoff.

"Well he sure fooled me then." James said, scrunching up his nose in disbelief. "Snape said this, Snape said that, Snape thinks this." Severus was gaping by now but luckily the book he held managed to hide that. "Do you know how weird it is having Harry Potter be your dad _without_ him getting advice from two Headmasters?" James whined as he flopped onto his back and tilted his head back to stare at the portraits.

"So Harry does listen to Severus's advice?" Albus asked and James nodded, sitting back up in a flash.

"Listen to it? He writes it all down and brings it out when we least expect it!" James frowned at Albus then. "Well okay that's exaggerating a little but he does spout it off. Yours and Snape's professor." James amended. Albus chuckled quietly while Severus tried his best to appear utterly calm and uncaring.

Silence came over them then as James held the map up to the light. "Professor..." Albus nodded to show he was listening. "How do you become a Marauder?"

"Why would you want to become a Marauder?" Severus couldn't help asking. He just couldn't believe that Potter had fathered his father's clone.

"Because it'd be neat and Uncle George doesn't have time to teach me all the hidden passages." James said. "Besides..." James's arrogant looks softened into fondness and love, his brown eyes tracing the names of the former Marauders. "I mean... I can't have my granddad. He's dead and gone. There's no portrait of him to talk to. Or Sirius. All that's left are pictures and memories. And most of those memories hurt Dad to talk about." James held the map tenderly, as he had often held Lily or Albus when a nightmare plagued their night. "I'd like something of him, cuz then Dad wouldn't be so hurt right? I mean if I acted more like my granddad--"

"Potter you've just proven to me that idiocy does run in your bloodline." Severus snapped, causing James to look up at him in confusion and hurt. "Your father doesn't want a clone of his father. He wants James Sirius Potter. He wants a son who will be strong in his own right and make his own name in the world."

"How do you know--?"

"Because I do."

Albus smiled as he saw Severus leave his frame and then turned to beam at the surprised James.

"Oh don't worry, he does that to Harry too, when Harry says something he considers idiotic." Albus assured James who blinked and stared down at the map once more. "He speaks the truth though, James. I know from your pranks and your attitude that you're trying to be like your grandfather. But that is not what causes Harry's eyes to shine when he speaks of you. Harry loves you for being you. He named you after two very brave and very intelligent men, not because he wanted you to be like them. But because he wanted to honor them and give you a name that you could be proud of. Don't try to live up to the past James. Look towards the future."

James blinked slowly a few times then nodded and got up from the floor, saying "Mischief Managed!" as he left the study.

-------

Severus was in the study a few weeks later, playing with the new ingredients Harry had had a wizard painter add in for him. For his birthday. How Harry had found out his birthday was a mystery to Severus--but he was sure the old coot had something to do with it.

James entered and Severus noted there was a new spring in the boy's step, and his smile was much more his own than a trademark Potter smirk.

"Well I've done it." He told Severus, flinging himself into the armchair Harry used so often. "I've become a Marauder." Severus merely cocked an eyebrow which made James elaborate. "But I'm not a Prongs. Nope."

"Then what are you?"

"Well for now I'm just James considering I don't know what my Animagus form will be." Severus choked once more and turned narrowed eyes on James who beamed like the child he was.

"I've made Al and Lily Marauders too. I can't wait until we figure out what animals we'll be!"

"Were you well informed that Animagi transformations are highly dangerous?" Severus asked, using the glare that made Longbottom quiver into a puddle of despair. James just leaned back in the chair and raked his fingers though his hair.

"Yep! Which is why I'm just going to study it for now. Just don't tell Dad?" He gave Severus a winning smirk and Snape dropped his head before shrugging as if it meant nothing to him.

"Do what you will." He told James who hopped up from the chair. Severus watched him approach the portrait and then jumped a little as James flicked the area where his nose was.

"You should try lightening up Snape!" James quipped as he strode to the door. "Or else Dad won't love you anymore."

"You're a menace to wizarding society Potter." Severus said. "Yet I think you'll do just fine in your endeavors." He added softly. James froze on the threshold of the study, whipping around to face Severus.

"What?"

Severus gave him a small smirk. "I said you'll no doubt fail and be mocked for eternity." James blinked then began to laugh. He laughed all the way back to his room. Severus just settled back into his chair and shook his head. "Your grandson is a menace Lily." He muttered to himself. "However...I'm certain _this_ James will be more than just an arrogant toerag."

* * *

**_End! I hope you like! I like making Sev have fluffy thoughts like this. hehe! _**


	4. Scorpius's Moment

_**A Little Moment**_

**_*Meddlesome Old Coots*_**

**_(Scorpius's Moment)_**

**_It's been a while since I wrote one of these huh? ^^ But I had a thought the other day and well this is what came out. _**

* * *

Fifteen year old Albus led the way to the Headmasters Study. Fifteen year old Scorpius followed close behind. Scorpius had no problem with the Potters, case in point his best friend was Al. And he'd come to understand over the years that Harry Potter wasn't some egotistical hero with a Malfoy inferiority complex, as he'd heard his mother once say. Still, the feud between Weasleys and Malfoys would never be completely resolved, on either side it seemed. Ginny Potter was good and polite when he was over, but he was sure she muttered just as much under her breath as Astoria Malfoy did when Albus visited Malfoy Manor.

Which was why he clung to Albus whenever the whole family was in the house. Today though only Harry Potter was at home. It seemed Ginny had taken James and Lily to visit with their Weasley relatives. Harry had to catch up on some paperwork for his latest Auror case, and so had cheerfully cooked them breakfast then disappeared to his work study.

Today instead of suggesting something mundane like playing chess or going out into London, Al had turned to Scorpius and asked, "Wanna meet the Headmasters today?"

Scorpius had felt excitement well up in his chest. Although it was ture his own father had a portrait of Severus Snape in Malfoy Manor that Astoria was specifically told "Will remain on this wall until I damn well decide it needs to be moved" by Draco, he'd never met the man in the Headmaste's Study. In Malfoy Manor Scorpius was always watched by his grandparents and mother, who would correct even the slightest flaw. They pushed him to ask only sensible things of the Headmaster and would make stinging comments when Scorpius asked something 'childish'.

Draco would take Scorpius aside then and tell him he could be as childish as he wished, but that he knew Scorpius was more curious than childish.

Yet another lure about the Headmasters Study was the fact that Albus Dumbledore was there. Scorpius had some questions for the famous old wizard as well.

"Ready?" Al asked and Scorpius nodded, making Al smile as he opened the door.

Scorpius didn't take note of them at first. At Malfoy Manor Professor Snape's portrait was framed in obsidian and had silver runes etched all over it. Here, his portrait was framed in elegantly carved dark wood. The same for Professor Dumbledore's portrait, except in a lighter wood.

"Headmasters." Al called as he sat down in the only chair facing the portraits. Scorpius looked around for somewhere to sit then gave a short squeak as Al pulled him down onto the armchair with him. Scorpius blushed and punched his arm lightly.

"Punching Scorpius?" Scorpius turned to the portraits and flushed more as he watched the two men settle into their chair.

"Al asked for it." Scorpius replied with a toss of his head. Al snickered and Scorpius punched his thigh this time. Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the sight.

"So that's the man you're named after." Scorpius said after a few seconds of readjusting himself on the seat. Al nodded, leaning into the cushions much like Harry liked to do and letting Scorpius take center stage.

Professor Dumbledore gave a bow from his seat. "It is a pleasure to meet you face to face young Scorpius. I have heard much from you from Al." Scorpius turned and Al was suddenly staring out the window.

"How much?" Scorpius demanded to know. Dumbledore laughed pleasantly.

"Simply some more of your memorable exploits during your school days. Such as the time you both jumped into the lake on a dare from young James." Dumbledore said and Scorpius turned a little pink as he saw Severus was giving him one of his half-amused stares that he often gave the boy when he was home.

"Why were you named after him again?" Scorpius asked, turning to Albus and pointing at Professor Dumbledore.

Al rubbed his nose then shrugged with a cheerful look. "Dad says he wanted me to have just as strong a name as James but one that honored two very brave and important people in his life." Al shrugged again.

"But he's...is that candy?" Scorpius asked as he turned back to the portraits to find Dumbledore unsticking lemon drops.

"Yes." Severus replied. "And if it weren't for the fact that we're bound to these portraits he would be offering you them." Severus added with a twist to his lips that had Scorpius blinking. Al laughed.

"See, told ya he's different here at home." Al said and Scorpius nodded.

Severus gave a soft snort. "Being in the presence of so many Weasleys and Potters has deteriorated my good sense." Scorpius laughed then along with Al.

"Oh you love us." Al said and Scorpius blinked at the conviction in that tone. Also at the fact that Snape didn't deny it.

"Al! Where'd you get to! Your mum's at the Floo! She wants to talk to you!" Harry called from downstairs. Al got out of the seat and waved to them as he ran out of the room. "I'll be right back!"

When he'd gone Scorpius settled into the middle of the seat and found himself under two intense stares. "Er...what?" Scorpius asked after a few seconds.

Severus snorted delicately while Albus just chuckled and ate another lemon drop. "You would do well to simply admit it to the boy already." Severus said and Scorpius blinked at him a few moments.

"Admit what to who?" Scorpius asked in imitation of the way Al had spoken to his mother on occasion, when he'd caught Astoria insulting a Weasley relative or friend. Astoria would always lie, and Al would always know she was lying but it worked to avoid the subject well enough for Al.

Severus looked down at Scorpius with such a dark look that Scorpius understood now what Draco meant when he mentioned Severus's legendary glares.

"My namesake is not a complete idiot, no matter his lineage." Severus replied.

Albus chuckled then and studied Scorpius in a way that Scorpius knew from how his grandparents would look at him from time to time. Searchingly, as if there was a secret buried in the lines of his face or the shade of his gray eyes.

Scorpius felt his cheeks flush, something Astoria always blamed on Draco, and then simply tossed his head again, nose in the air. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Would it help if you knew Al felt the same?" Albus asked while playing with a Chocolate Frog. Scorpius choked on his breath and Albus merely took a bite of his candy with a smile on his face.

Severus chuckled then and Scorpius turned to him with a half-smile. Hearing Snape laugh was a rare occurance at the Manor.

"I can already imagine Weasley's face if he were to hear that." Severus said dreamily, making Scorpius burst into bright airy laughter, the kind that was discouraged at home except by Draco, who encouraged and often joined into it.

"I can imagine what James's face would look like if he heard that." Scorpius muttered before he could help himself. Severus's face becoming darkly gleeful and Scorpius had to marvel at what the man's face was possible of expressing, considering he looked like carved stone at home.

"Oh yes, that is also an amusing picture." Severus murmured while Albus laughed now.

"Well for either of those things to occur, young Scorpius needs to gather his wits-" Albus began.

"More like his _courage _headmaster." Severus replied and Scorpius's laughter died. He hated being called a coward, either outright or implied like Snape had just done it.

"Malfoy's are not cowards." He spit out, gray eyes glittering. Severus arched one eyebrow then snorted.

"Prove it." Severus demanded and Scorpius leapt up from his seat just as Al returned.

"Sorry about that." Al said cheerfully as he walked over to the seat. "Mum wanted to know if we'd like takeout for dinner tonight and- What's wrong?" Al asked, looking from the smiling Dumbledore to the smirking Snape to the fuming Scorpius.

Scorpius glared at the two men then put on his best Malfoy smirk and sniffed delicately while taking Al's hand and beginning to tug him out of the room. "Nothing's wrong Al. The old coots were just having their fun with me." Al looked puzzled. Scorpius paused at the door to level the two highly amused old men a vicious grin. "It was a pleasure speaking with you Headmasters." He gave a stiff bow of his head then yanked Albus out of the room.

"Well now this was a very product afternoon." Albus said as he shut his eyes and allowed himself a laugh.

Severus chuckled as well. "I was tired of seeing Albus pining here and Scorpius pining while at the Manor. They're both idiots."

"Young love is often stupid Severus." Albus said with a meaningful inflection in his words that had Severus chuckling for all sorts of new reasons. They both knew just how stupid love made you when you were young.

"Well I'm off. I should be fair and prepare Draco for when Astoria discovers her son's relationship." Severus said, getting up from his seat with another chuckle.

* * *

**_And there ya go, Scorpius's moment. Ha! I love meddlesome old people, they're so funny! ^^. _**


End file.
